Revenge Is Essential
by IAmHeree
Summary: FROM lovepertemis ORIGINAL! We almost flashed to Olympus, but even with this high-speed wind travel, it would take exactly 9 years, 7 months, 25 days, 18 hours, 40 minutes, and 36 seconds. PercyxArtemis


**A/N: LOVEPERTEMIS'S ORIGNAL! "Finding Revenge" because the Primordials will be back. There will a time skip of about 2 years and the twins will be already 10 years old, so... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan! & This Story idea! Adopted by me from lovepertemis. THANK YOU! HOPE I DO AS GOOD AS HER!**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"Theo! You're supposed concentrate on using thy water powers to control your sword, not use thy hands!" I exclaimed.

"Zoe! I can't do this! You know that you will win if we focus on water powers!"

Why do siblings have to be always better than thee? I have always pondered on the thought. He loves winning so much, it's nerve-wracking! You see, I have better control of water powers, but he has better control of weapons.

We raised our swords again with water and sparred. I twisted mine and it knocked Theo's out of his hands. I splashed him and he pulled out his bow and arrow. He shot it and it went straight at my chest. I swayed it off course with the moisture in the air.

"Guys! We are going to Olympus to discuss the threat! Be on your best behavior when we get there!" I could hear mother say to us.

I did not mean to ignore her but my twin brother ignorance got the best of me and I ought to teach him a lesson.

"You two! No running in the house!" Mother shouted.

"Mother! Father is so much more fun than you!" Theo whined.

"What?! Father lets you run around the house! I need a word with him. Percy!" I yelled.

Why did Theo have to give Dad away? Now we won't ever have fun time. I sighed, at least we get to see Uncle Triton today. He always lets us have fun. Father and Mother walked out with her on father's arm around her waist. Do you know how embarrassing it is having to be in public with them while they show care-free affections?!

"Arty, kids! Let's go!" Father said," Remember, you'll be staying with Uncle Triton today and make sure you all stay on your best behavior!"

Theo and I grabbed their hands and we teleported to Olympus. Mother and father could have lived on Olympus, but they wanted their 'privacy'.

Mom and Dad walked into the throne room and we walked to Grandpa's palace, where Uncle Triton was staying.

"We're here!" I exclaimed. He rushed to the door.

"Zoe! Theo! Come on, we're going to Atlantis today!" Uncle Triton replied.

He grabbed our hands and we flashed over. Gramps was at the meeting, so he wasn't giving us any gifts today. He always gets us something when we come.

Theo tugged on my arm," Come on, let's go find Ari."

Ari was our friend and aunt in the ocean and the Princess of Atlantis. We met her when we were sparring. She is only two years older than us, and she has been helping me improve with my water powers. Since Artemis was my mother, my powers over the moon escalated my control over the tides and the ocean.

"Hey! Come over here! I found an amazing cave earlier today!" Ari called over to us.

We swam over and followed Ari to a path made of corals and stones carefully placed in the ground. We got deeper and deeper into the sea and finally, we reached the cave.

"... This is really deep... And dark." I whispered.

"Well yeah! Caves are normally deeper than this, so this is actually considered shallow. It is dark though, but that's why I brought my lantern."

She struck a match of fire from Hestia's fireplace, which can burn underwater, and it lit up the cave. I breathed in deeply. This cave was gorgeous. We silently admired it. The cave had sea urchins decorated around the walls, along with sea stars and corals. Pearls lightening the cave up when the lantern danced over it.

"It's gorgeous!" I breathed.

Theo then had to put in,"This is boring, why don't we go sparring instead?"

Ari shook her head," Boys..."

We giggled and Theo pouted," Well I'm heading back to the arena. Catch you later!"

As he swam away, Ari and I explored the cave. Suddenly, a voice, very powerful and ancient, echoed around the cave.

_"Who dares enter my domain? I will perish you to depths Tartarus to upon my wake!"_ The voice thundered.

Ari whimpered my expression hardened "Thy domain? Well, I suppose considering this area is unnatural it is understandable. Besides the fact that this is in my father's domain. We didn't mean to enter _your domain_ uninvited. May I ask, with utmost respect, who are you? And why is your lair in my father's realm?"

The voice sneer_,"Your father's domain? I have ruled this land longer than your father or the gods has been alive. As for who I am? You ask beware and remember my name Pontus, Primordial god of the seas."_

I glared at the voice, "My father has met Chaos! He has saved Olympus of its doom! Thee is not as terrifying."

Pontus asked," Really? Who is your father?"

I replied," My father is Perseus Jackson, god of waves, time, light, weather, and shadows."

Pontus did not reply for 5 dangerous seconds until his statement shocked me as much," I split my essence and trained him! He was a very good student, and the moon goddess was with him the entire time. Are you her daughter?"

I nodded and Pontus stepped out from the shadows. He was tall with a wispy beard. He wore a navy blue, old cloak that ran down to his feet. His face were decorated with wrinkles and he had a trident, larger than Grampa's. Ari gasped. I jumped because I had forgotten she was there, due to her being completely silent during the whole conversation.

Pontus said, _"So has there been any new news?"_

We nodded sadly. We told him about the Primordial gods rising and rebelling against Olympus. Pontus frowned.

"_Hmmm... I might just get the rest of the council and give you a hand. I will return, daughter of Artemis and Percy Jackson , mark my words."_

Ari said," Wow... Talking to a primordial like you were long lost friends. Zoe? You... Are a strange one."

I giggled and we swam back to the palace of Atlantis. I saw Gramps swimming around, worriedly with my parents, Uncle Triton, and Theo close behind.

"Zoe! Where were you? We were so worried!" Father said.

I retold them of my meeting with Pontus and their eyes widened.

Gramps said," Ari! This was very dangerous! How could you lead them to this cave? You never know what's in there!"

Ari bowed her head down in shame. I knew my parents were slightly angry, but Fther seemed distracted by my meeting with Pontus.

"Zoe, Theo. We can head home now." Mother called us.

We flashed back home and I sighed. Pontus said he would be back. Would he be able to find me now? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he could! He is a Primordial god for Zeus's sake!

Theo suggested," Do you want to go train?"

I nodded and we headed to our personal arena and we sparred with our swords. Suddenly, a blue flash lit up the room and I couldn't stop my sword when I'm distracted. The sword was inches away from Theo's chest and...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Well... her cliffyxD if you want the spoliers go on my page! I'd favorite her story lovepertemis! And also How'd I do? THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
